1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to an improved data processing system and in particular to a method and system for removing a program from a data processing system. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a method and system for removing a program from a data processing system, in which the program shares one or more files with other programs within the data processing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In todays data processing systems, programs, also referred to as "software programs" are constantly installed and removed from data processing systems. Multiple reasons exist for removing a software program after it has been installed and configured. For example, incompatibilities with other installed and configured programs, poor performance, unexpected run time results, work station configuration changes, are all valid reasons for removing an installed and configured software program from a user's computer. Some software programs that are installed/configured; add to, delete from, or modify one or more files which are shared with other installed/configured software programs. These conditions create inter-program dependencies.
If, upon a software program removal request, one or more shared files are restored to the state existing when that particular software program was installed/configured, then subsequently installed/configured software programs, which are dependent on these files may not function. The challenge is to undo only the changes mad e to such shared files by the program that is to be removed and, at the same time, honor other subsequent software program installation/configuration shared file dependencies that were made. Such an action should ideally be performed without impacting existing software programs that participate in current software installations because a large number of programs have made no provision for their removal.
With the advent of catalog shopping facilities and license management becoming available for software installation and distribution programs, the base system management platform should provide for support capabilities that do not impact existing programs that are to participate in these new environments. Additionally, it is desirable for program removal to be portable across various operating system platforms such as OS/2 and MS-DOS. "OS/2" is a trademark of International Business Machines Corporation, and "MS-DOS" is a trademark of Microsoft Corporation. Therefore, it would be advantageous to have a method and system for removing a software program from a data processing system in which shared files are restored in a manner that avoids impacting other software programs remaining on the data processing system.